


Не трогай нижний ящик

by Lubava21



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: София живет с Лео и Риарио и наблюдает за их отношениями





	Не трогай нижний ящик

Разрешить Софии пожить у него было ужасной идеей. То есть Лео никогда бы не оставил сестру на улице, но вот фразы «чувствуй себя как дома» и «никаких запретов» были несколько поспешными.

***

— Зачем тебе резиновый член? — София спросила это таким невинным тоном, что Лео поперхнулся чаем, забрызгав тетрадь. — То есть я понимаю зачем он нужен в принципе, но у тебя же есть свой. И у Риарио тоже. Наверное.

— Ты что, заглядывала в нижний ящик? Не делай этого больше.

— Я просто убиралась. Ты вообще пыль протирал когда-нибудь?

— Не заглядывай в нижний ящик, — раздельно и как можно строже произнес Лео, для пущей убедительности потыкав в Софию карандашом.

— Ладно-ладно, — та примиряюще подняла руки. Пару минут она просто пила чай, потом поинтересовалась, не отрывая глаз от смартфона: — А можно мне иногда пользоваться?

В этот раз Лео опрокинул чашку.

***

София улыбалась, словно выиграла в лотерею, но что-то пакостное было в ее улыбке.

— Ну и когда я стану тетей?

Вопрос застал Лео врасплох.

— Лукреция звонила? — мысленно он уже вычислял вероятность ее беременности, если учитывать ее цикл, когда они последний раз были вместе и то, что тогда Лео был в презервативе.

— Твой бойфренд, — София рассмеялась, а Лео перевел дыхание.

Его результат составил меньше пяти процентов, но все же это было намного больше нуля.

— Извини, — София погладила его по плечу. — Просто он пьет витамины для беременных, и мне показалось это очень смешным. Ну или ты придумал какой-то способ и скоро вы получите миллиард. Купишь мне новые туфли?

— Это антидепрессанты, — буркнул Лео.

— Неа, — София радостно помотала головой, — витаминки. У нас в приют часто приходили беременные девушки, а я помогала в медкабинете. Я знаю как выглядят витамины.

Лео замер.

— Я его убью. То есть сначала свожу к психиатру, выпишу новый рецепт, а потом убью.

— Я думала он просто так их пьет, — София перестала улыбаться.

— То-то у него в последнее время стало больше заскоков.

— Каких заскоков?

— Неважно, — Лео уже набирал номер приемной психиатра Риарио. — Зато цвет кожи стал лучше.

***

— Что?

Лео всегда считал себя стойким человеком, но пристальный взгляд, которым София буравила его весь завтрак, выводил из себя.

— Никогда б не подумала, что ты мазохист.

— Что?! Я же просил не трогать нижний ящик.

— Я и не трогала, — обиженно засопела София. — Не надо хранить ошейники и плетки в бельевом шкафу.

— Слушай, — начал Лео. — Я сам от всего этого не в восторге, но Риарио просто тащится. И, поверь мне, лучше так, чем очередная секта.

— Так мазохист он?

— Это называется сабмиссив. Что ты делаешь?

— Ищу в гугле БДСМ.

Лео открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл. В конце концов, нет ничего плохого в информации, а Риарио может станет не таким невыносимым, если София начнет его подкалывать. Или наоборот.

***

— У меня для тебя подарок.

Лео стянул футболку и покосился на замершего у дверей Риарио.

— Черный, кожаный и с поводком?

— Ты уже видел? — нахмурился Риарио.

— Догадался. Твои подарки несколько однообразны. И это скорее тебе, чем мне.

— Примерим?

Риарио начал распаковывать подарок.

— София за стенкой.

— Не волнуйся, ей есть чем заняться. Я одолжил ей кое-что из своей коллекции.

— Я тебя убью, — почти искренне пообещал Лео.

Глаза Риарио стали совсем шальными. В такие моменты его мало что интересовало, тем более толщина стен.

— Накажи меня, — хрипло произнес он и медленно опустился на колени.

Через пару минут и Лео перестала интересовать толщина стен.

***

Лео не выспался, а вот Риарио выглядел как огурчик — аккуратно причесан, одет с иголочки, легкая полуулыбка и ничего не значащий треп за завтраком. Все-таки витамины в сочетании с антидепрессантами оказывали потрясающий эффект.

— Я, конечно, все понимаю, — растрепанная, сонная София вошла в кухню и рухнула на стул рядом с Лео. Похоже, он был не единственным, кто не выспался. — Но вы не одни в доме. Могли бы орать и чуть потише. Особенно ты. — она махнула вилкой в сторону Риарио.

— Мне пора, — тот напряженно улыбнулся. — Меня ждет семейный бизнес.

На слове «семейный» его явно передернуло.

— Знаешь, — сказала София, когда Риарио ушел. — Я все никак не пойму, что ты в нем нашел.

Лео вздохнул. Подобный вопрос он слышал при каждой встрече с друзьями, родственниками, друзьями и родственниками Риарио.

— Но кричит он зачетно.

Кажется, это было первое одобрение, полученное Лео за все время, что он встречался с Риарио.


End file.
